


¡Te extrañe!// Doctor Robotnink x Agente Roca - Película Sonic-

by Draquito



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquito/pseuds/Draquito
Summary: Después de todos los sucesos vividos tanto en San Francisco, como en Green Hillns y de la repentina desapareción de más grande genio y científico de todo el siglo, nadie supo más de él ni siquiera su más grande y mano derecha el Agente Roca, lo último que tuvo conocimiento del Doctor Robotnink fue que iba tras la criatura quería todo su poder sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos,pero al parecer el tiro le falló desapareciendo por completo de la fas de la tierra, los agentes del gobierno al que trabajan llegaron sacaron a todos sus empleados quemaron todos sus documentos y investigaciones, todo los grandes avances amenazándolos a muerte a todo aquél que hablara sobre la existencia del Doctor, nunca existió nadie lo conoció no fue nada.▪️▪️ Te extrañe ▪️▪️Los eventos se dan después de la película 💛Doctor Robotnink x Agente Roca
Relationships: Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Original Male Character(s)
Collections: Does Jumin Han is Gay? (Mystic Messenger Yaoi Collection), Romance Fanfics, Slash/Yaoi Fiction Request en español, [[123MoviE]] Watch Sonic the Hedgehog Online 2020 (UHD) Full FrEe





	¡Te extrañe!// Doctor Robotnink x Agente Roca - Película Sonic-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No).



El viento de un frívolo invierno que colgerlaba hasta los músculos del más valiente hombre, soplaba una y otra vez contra el cuerpo de aquél joven vestido de ropa normal ese hombre que era bien caracterizado de portar siempre traje de marca bien planchado y puesto a la perfección, pero aunque no portaba traje aún así eso no le impedía no portar su siempre figura limpia y reservada e imponente para muchos, aquél joven de tes morena y barba bien depilada era conocido por todos como 'Agente Roca' el nombre que le proporcionó su Jefe al momento de estar bajo su presencia la primera vez, era él, la misma mano derecha de lo que fue el más grande científico, el Doctor Robotnink el un gran genio del siglo veintiuno, y el tenía el honor de ser uno de los pocas personas, muy pocos en verdad de conocer el verdadero nombre del Doctor antes de su época de resolución, era algo simple y ridículo dicho por el mismo pelinegro científico, Roberto así era, antes pero se cambió de nombre para incrementar su ego, o ese maldito ego tanto lo seguía y lo convertía en una persona soberbia y lunática pero de bajo de todo eso, era sólo un hombre intentaba hacerse creerse así mismo que era importante para otros, con sus inventos revolucionarios en drones y máquinas de guerra para el gobierno, el mismo gobierno que le dió la espalda al momento de su desapareción, fue borrado su existencia gracias a ellos de la fas de la tierra, ahora también era uno de los pocos que sabía sobre la existencia aquél grandioso y intelectual hombre de cabellos pelinegro eso no le llenaba de orgullo,el gobierno quemó todos sus expedientes junto con sus investigaciones,mientras él no podía detener nada sabían que era información valiosa la quemaron y destruyeron todo a su pasó, aún así todos lo vean con asco y amargura mientras lo hacían él era sostenido por varios hombres para impedirle un escape,fue destruido todo junto con sus máquinas e innovaciones. 

Al saber lo que había ocasionado en un pequeño pueblo de Montana el cuál se mantuvo en silencio siempre,y al saber más aún que tenía entre sus manos el poder la extraña criatura para hacer sus máquinas más capaces ante todo decidieron tomar medidas,esa criatura del cuál hasta la fecha sólo tenía conocimiento de ella por videos de grabación que había alcanzado a ver antes de que lo sacarán del laboratorio, antes de que todo comenzará pudo ingresar una memoria USD guardar cada cosa, cargarse algunos documentos escondiendo toda evidencia de sus actitudes, le quitarán su trabajó lo pusieron en investigación policial enfrentando muchos cargos falsamente puesto en su contra, por semanas estuvo en tribunales de las cortes federales en la gran cuidad, lo hechan a la calle de su departamento no tenía ni dinero ni trabajó, le arrebataran todo por lo que había costado obtener se había ido al igual que el Doctor, estaba completa sólo, pero se mantuvo firme no se derrumbaría tan fácil se quedó en Nueva York, la gran cuidad que nunca duerme consiguió dos trabajos uno como camarero, otro como guardia en un club nocturno trabajo sin cansancio un lado para el otro, hasta que el invierno llegó las calles de la ciudad estaban cubierta por aquél color blanquizo que la nieve sólo dejaba ver, la nieve acumulada en su sombrilla lo llevó a qué la sacudiera, Henrry era su nombre verdadero del cuál desde hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba decir entre los labios de alguien, los copa de nieve caían en su rostro.

Suspiró decepcionado pronto sería navidad faltaban algunos días, y el estaría sólo sin saber el padaredero exacto de dónde estaba el Doctor Robotnink sólo "Desaparecido" tachado como uno más de la lista de millones de personas extraviadas, a quién engañaba a nadie le importaba, no importa sus inventos tan revolucionario ni cuánta tecnología tenía ni sus máquinas ni cuánto aportó al mundo con sus investigaciones por qué tal y como él lo había dicho, para los humanos no no es nada el sufriendo del otro, sólo es una bolsa de carne ocupando oxígeno en ese mundo, el suicidó no era una opción en su mente, era una forma muy adsorda de morir, siempre pensó en morir en los brazos del Doctor o salvar su vida contra un atentado a su persona, púes todo su mundo se volvió aquél científico, con el pasó del tiempo se la pasaba las veinticuatro horas con él, inventando, planeando, diseñando nuevas máquinas, nuevas cosas,todo era él, siendo huérfanos ambos, sentía que estaban igual al saber que en éste mundo estaban solos , y con el pasó de los años fue sintiendo más que esa relación de colegas más que sólo Jefe con empleado poco a poco sus sentimientos incrementaron a un sentimiento único conocido por todos como ....... Amor era raro sentirlo nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie, mucho menos tenía en mente sentir éstos sentimientos por el Doctor Robotnink era su Jefe,era su científico...era todo.Pero su amor lo tuvo que esconder muy bien, sabía que aquél pelinegro era muy soberbio nunca aceptaría ninguna relación más halla que"Fraternizar" a llevarlo a una relación amorosa para él, los estúpidos sentimientos de los humanos no valían nada,¿Entonces el no valía nada?, durante mucho tiempo se sentido así cómo algo invisible para el Doctor, mientras el hablaba cosas dulces y amorosas sólo para sus máquinas el recibía maltratos y insultos,pero siempre estaba allí pensó también ¿Acaso era masoquista?, claro que no sólo que cuando conocías de verdad a Robotnink, a fondo verías que no era mala persona más el mundo lo volvió así, hubo una ocasión cuando tomaron vino tinto, al pelinegro se le pasaron los tragos y al ser un científico nerd no supo bien como terminó borracho entre los brazos de su Agente Roca hablando cosas sin sentido.

Terminó contarndole sobre su quebrada niñez, sobre que nunca tuvo familia vivió en casa adoptivas por años, sus padres murieron cuando era sólo era un recién nacido así que nunca supo que era el amor paterno, nunca tuvo amigos por qué de los pocos que tenía solo se aprovechaban de él, por su inteligencia y cuándo ya no le servía de nada, lo desechaban como si sus sentimientos no valieran nada, como si el no fuera nada, un huérfano que siempre estuvo sólo y sin nadie que le entregará su amor, los niños lo molestaban y no le habla nadie por qué era el más listo de todos, lo golpeaban y insultaban nadie lo juntaba todos lo miraban con un bicho asqueroso un cero al izquierda,hasta un día se arto sacó toda su ira acumulada por años salió,junto con todo su enojó creó un perverso plan para vénganse de su brabucon el cuál cada día lo atormentaba y violenta una y otra vez ¡Ya no pudo más!, lo cumplió, lo lastimó, la sangre escurría por sus pies el miedo se presentó entre sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo,pero algo de él no quería lastimarlo algo de él aún conservaba humanidad inocencia con la que un niño posee pero rudo se fue, se esfumó. Todo eso lo dejó completamente atónito, por un momento en su estado de sorpresa el pelinegro avanzó hasta estar más cerca de él, lo tomó de sus mejillas y su bigote rozo ligeramente con su barba, el olor a vino llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y por un segundo creyó lo impensable hasta que Robotnink calló inconsciente de tanto tomar al suelo, él lo levantó y lo llevó hasta su cama de su enorme mansión, al día siguiente todo fue normal nunca más volvieron a mencionar nada del tema hasta, que él Doctor le gritó por teléfono sobre el brabucon de su escuela a Thomas Wachowki el comisario que era persiguido por todos el culpable de llevarse a la criatura alienígena a San Francisco y bueno ya conocen el restó de la historia.

Vivió durante mucho tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, diciéndose una y mil veces estaba muy mal lo que sentía por Doctor Robotnink y que no era correspondido,pero ¿De que le sirvió?, de nada al último de la hora el desapareció y con él se llevó todos sus sentimientos, estaba completamente sólo ahora, la nieve no dejaba de caer llenando tanto su ropa como su rostro los recientes lo vean allí, pobre hombre destrozado susurraban seguro perdió el amor, y seguían su camino, el seguía viendo al oriente de esa mañana fría llena de viento, viendo hacía la famosa estatua de la libertad que sólo Manhattan dejaba relucir entre sus altos y esplendorosa edificios, con un late de leche de cabra en su mano tal como al Doctor le gustaba el vapor de la bebida caliente se refleja entre los copos de nieve que caín sin detenerse y la neblina que se había llegado a inundar todo Nueva York, las lágrimas calleron hasta la agua fría del mar de Nueva Jersey una a una se deslizaron por sus mejillas,caían en el agua su corazón estaba destrozado estaba vacío, estaba solo como lo extrañaba no importa las cosas malas que tenían por decir de él, en el fondo Robotnink era bueno solo que ellos no le daban la oportunidad. El viento sopla más mucho más hasta hacer volar su sombrilla entre los aires sostuvo más al late entre sus manos para evitar se callera o volará al igual que su sombrilla, poco a poco la espesa neblina se junto más y más evitandole la su vista no podía ver nada, el mar comenzó a moverse en diminutas olas subían y bajaban el oyente dónde estaba volteó a ver lo que ocurría sosteniéndose del late y del pasamanos evitar caer al agua congelada, un círculo de la espesa neblina se formó al frente suyo, una rueda poco a poco comenzó a girar hasta abrirse un portal lanzaba chispas brillantes amarillas era un mundo de hongos,hongos gigantes por todas partes poco a poco una sombra que tomaba forma humana salía del portal, tocamdo el suelo terrestre haciendo que se moviera un poco más el mar, salió completamente del portal del cuál se cerró al instante de nuevo todo volvió hacer como antes, la neblina se esfumó para que pudiera ver con detenimiento quién estaba delante suyo, valla fue su sorpresa casi deja caer el late en su mano pero el Doctor Robotnink quién ahora estaba enfrente suyo, lo tomó con rapidez, sus ropas estaban rotas llevaba una mochila, su brazalete aún lo conversaba, su bigote estaba grande y espeso algunas partes mal cortadas al igual de mal peinado, su antes cabellera negriza se la había rasurado completamente, le entró una roca con forma de su rostro, bebió de su late de leche de cabra como si nunca lo hubiera probado.

— ¡Doctor Robotnink!.— Dijo emocionado, casi soltando un chillido de la emoción y alegría que sentía correr por sus venas, hasta llegar su corazón que latía más y más rápido.— Esperé, ese late ya lo bebi, yo déjeme trae-.........— Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración abrir sus ojos de golpe que su corazón le diera un paró cardíaco, y darse cuenta de lo que ocurría los labios del Doctor estaba contra los suyos eran tan suaves como lo había sospechado siempre,estaba unidos en un beso sutil aún podía sentir entre su labios los ratroz de hongos y late regristrado como que había digerido hacía poco, el beso se torno más demandante y el antes pelinegro se abrió pasó entre sus labios rosados para introducir su lengua saborear todo rastro del café jugando también su lengua, por intento el Agente Roca dejó caer la pesada roca que tenía entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos soltando un jadeo.¿Acaso esto era real?,se abría muerto de caminó aquí pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones, le hizo saber esto era más real que nada se separaron poco a poco estaba sonrojado podía sentir arder sus mejillas.

— Oh, Agente Roca que bueno es verle de nuevo este inepto imitador suyo no sabía preparar, tan buenos lates como tú....— Saborio cada palabra entre sus labios, más lo último Tú sonó tan atrevido y coqueto entre las palabras del Doctor,con las mejillas rojizas se llevó una mano a la boca, su Agente estaba confundido tan nervioso sus piernas temblaban como espaguetis, volvió a poner un beso en la comisura de sus labios tranquilizandolo.— Si es por el late no hay de que preocuparse Agente Roca por qué estaba más que claro que no quiero compartir más que besos sutiles con usted Agente.....— Susurro picaramente en su oído haciendo sonrojar más al joven puesto a su servicio.— Esa roca me hizo comprender.......muchas cosas además de que cargar una roca era más difícil de lo que parece es que.... realmente, sin su presencia constantemente a mi lado no soy.....no soy nada.......lo quiero más que una negociación de colegas Agente Roca, quiero algo más que eso pues además de ganar ser mi mano derecha sea ganado mi corazón.........— Dijo sutilmente, defitivamente si había muerto camino hacia aquí pero volvía recordarse el frío entre sus cuerpo la hacia sentirse aún vivo seguía vivo esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo el evento solo entre sueños vivió estaba pasando esto se volvía realidad. 

— Te extrañe tanto......— Dejo salir de entre sus labios rojizos por los besos dados momentos antes,se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó fuertemente tan fuerte para no volver a soltar nunca más quería estar siempre junto a él no volverse a perder de nada, el Doctor con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro correspondió su abrazo era la primera persona lo abrazaba después de décadas, era una persona especial en su mundo.

— También te extrañe.....— Susurro suavemente, abrazando con fuerza.

Fin  
Espero les halla gustado ❤️


End file.
